The Rusty Pigs Revenge
by CullenLover9
Summary: After there leader was thrown into prison, the Rusty Pigs are out for revenge. One gang member at a time . . . *The story is becoming a sort of Action genre now, but there is no option for that. So the closest I can get is Adventure.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"And the criminal is . . . Josh Pecks." Velma declared, lifting the now half-torn mask from his face.

"Like, but why?" Shaggy asked, a confused look on his face.

"I've always had a dream of becoming a master criminal. I started off with forgery. Only a minor crime. Then I found the Rusty Pigs. My gang. They taught me the basics of burglary. Over time, I became the leader, and got 'promoted' to dealing drugs. I also did one arson, but got burnt, so I gave up. I then moved on to -"

"I've heard enough." Sheriff Stone interrupted. "Joshua James Pecks, I am arresting you on suspicion of – of all the things you just mentioned. You have the right to remain silent; anything you do say may be used against you when in court." Sheriff Stone dragged the now yelling Josh away.

"Arghh! I can't believe this! I would've got away with it to, if it weren't for you interfering kids and that dumb pooch! I will get revenge Mystery Inc. if it's the last thing I do!"

With that, he was shoved into the back of the police car and was gone.

The gang trudged back to the fluorescent coloured Mystery Machine, apart from one gang member. Shaggy was stood staring after the departed police vehicle.

"Shaggy, you alright?" Daphne had noticed that the teenage boy had not followed them.

"He said 'interfering'." Shaggy said, as innocently as possible. Daphne realised it was a joke and giggled. Shaggy cracked a smile, his perfect teeth dazzling.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the waiting van.

**So, what'cha think? Too lame, too boring? Plz review and let me know what ya think! 3**


	2. Safe Haven

The Mystery Inc. HQ, probably the safest place on earth; well, according to Mystery Inc. it was. The gang all had their own rooms, each decorated to their own likings. The open kitchen suite was top class, with all the latest gadgets, and the 'family' room was spacey and light.

They had recently had the HQ redecorated. Turning the crappy little 2 seat into a plush white 3 seat, and the small box TV into a home cinema, the HQ was now every gang's dream.

Parking the van in the private parking lot along with the other cars, the gang clambered out the car and made their way indoors. Shaggy and Scooby instantly went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Velma buffered up her laptop and started searching for new mysteries. This left Fred and Daphne on their own.

Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's neck, Fred nestled his head in her shoulder.

"Do you want to go?" He whispered.

"What!" Daphne whipped around to face Fred.

"You want to go?"

"Freddie, I love you, but we've only just got back after a long trip. I don't think someone with serious jetlag would be great at having sex." Daphne whispered.

"Serious Jetlag? Daph, we only drove from California to here." Fred drew away from Daphne.

"I know, but that is enough to have a girl get bad headaches."

"Ok, ok. Fine. I understand. Anyway, I have loads of unpacking to do." He gestured to Daphne's

"Fred!" She playfully slapped Fred's arm. "Anyway, trust me; there was nothing in those bags that you weren't glad I bought." Fred smiled.

"Right." Daphne wrapped her arms around Fred and hugged him. Fred walked away, heaving the bags with him. She sat down on the sofa and using the remote, she turned the stereo on.

_ You tell all the boy no, makes you feel good, yeah. I know you're out of my league, but that won't scare me away, oh no. _

Fred thought this was Daphne's favourite song, because it reminded her of him. He was wrong on so many levels.

This was Daphne's favourite song because it reminded her of Shaggy.

_ Would you let me see beneath your beautiful, would you let me see beneath your perfect, take it off now girl, take it off now girl, I wanna see inside, would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight. _

**_Sorry for taking so long to update, i actually couldn't think of what to write._**

**_PS. Most people on here say the gang are from Florida. I am saying they are from LA. On Google Maps it has a Crystal Cove Forest and a Coolsville town. If you don't believe me then check for yourself :) _**


	3. The Plan

The Rusty Pigs were sat silently in there hideout. They were mourning the loss of their greatest leader, Josh. The smallest of the group, Brandon, stood up and went to the front.

"Josh was a great leader. He was brave, and courageous. He led us with true valour. He achieved one of the country's highest honours. A criminal. He exposed his greatness by trying to achieve his lifetime wish: By becoming an emperor of evil. He was a man who never gave up. A crime that cost him his own -"

"Brandon!" Will, the 'second in command' called out. "Your copying this from L.A Noire, aren't you?"

Brandon looked down in guilt. "Only parts of it." The rest of the group chuckled.

"Nerd." "Geek." The group were muttering upon themselves.

"Hey, L.A Noire is a good game!" Brandon shouted out. He stormed down from the stage and sat down.

Will climbed out of his seat and walked to the front.

"We are going to get our revenge on Mystery Inc. Whether Josh wants us too or not, we will destroy them. One at a time."

"Yeah! We'll chop there freakin heads off!" Connor shouted.

"We will kidnap them, cleverly. They won't even know who we are. We will torture them, torture them and then kill them."

"Yeah! We'll chop there freakin head off!"

"We are the Rusty Pigs and we're gonna get them!"

"Yeah! We'll chop there . . . nevermind."

**XxX**

**Sorry, I think I've rushed the ending here because I'm tired. Enjoy though ;)**


	4. Broken Media

**Chapter title is quite stupid, sorry, but could not think of anything, and did not want to make it to obvious on what would happen in the chap ;)**

**XxX**

After Fred had finished unpacking, he slumped on the sofa with a great _humph_. He put his arm around Daphne, who was also sat down, her legs crossed, and reading _Women's Own._

"Finally."

Daphne slammed her magazine shut, and placed it on the table.

"Are you going to be sitting here and moaning all night?" Daphne folded her arms.

"What? No. I only said _finally_. What's wrong with that?"

"It's just how you say it. It sounds like there were a million bags to unpack, when in fact there were only 10." She huffed.

"We're not going to start arguing tonight, are we?"

"I don't want to argue."

"Good."

"Yes, good. Now, I'm going to bed. I'm tired." She pecked Fred on the cheek, and walked out the room, just as Shaggy, Velma and Scooby walked in.

"Like, what's with her?" Shaggy asked.

"Dunno. I think it's her time of the month." Fred grinned.

"Right. Well, like, I've got this movie. _TED._ Thought we could, like, have a movie night or something. It's supposed to be funny as hell." Shaggy held up a box with a teddy bear and a man peeing into a urinal on it.

"Um, sure. Put it on."

Velma dimmed the lights and plodded herself on the beany cushion, whilst Scooby lay on the sofa, his head resting on Shaggy's lap.

_"__No matter how big a splash you make in this world, whether you're Corey Feldman, Frankie Muniz, Justin Bieber or a talking teddy bear, eventually, nobody gives a__- "_

The movie had crashed.

"What! No! I only bought it today!" Shaggy had stood up, gaping at the frozen image on the screen.

"Hey, come on. It doesn't matter. I'll go out and get a refund." Velma stood up.

"No, Velma, it's late out." Shaggy protested.

"Look, I'll only be 10 minutes at the latest."

"You sure?" Fred asked.

"I'm sure." Velma walked out of the room and grabbed the keys from the hook. She unlocked the door and climbed into the driver's seat, starting the engine. Fastening her seatbelt, she reversed into the road and drove down to the roundabout. Hearing a car honk behind her, she looked in the mirror. In the back of the van, a man sat up and smiled at her.

**XxX**

**Yeah, the argument between Fred and Daphne is pretty stupid, sorry, but don't worry, something else is gonna happen soon . . .**


	5. Assumptions

15 minutes after Velma left, Shaggy was getting agitated.

"Where is she?" He was pacing the room. The shop was only round the corner.

"Shaggy stop pacing, your making me worried." Fred put his hand on his friends shoulder, but didn't stay on long, as Shaggy was still walking around the room.

Scooby had run in to get Daphne, as he too was getting worried.

Daphne walked in, her bum wriggling. Everyone could tell she had an negative attitude on her this evening.

"What's going on?"

"Velma's missing." Shaggy blurted.

"What?"

"Shaggy, she's not exactly missing yet. She's only been gone for 15 minutes; she could have bumped into an old friend." Fred tried to comfort his friend.

"Yeah, I know. But she would have phoned. Phoned! She has her mobile on her!" Shaggy got his phone out of his pocket, an IPhone, and dialled her number.

After several rings, he hung up, sighing.

"No answer."

"She's probably busy. Don't worry."

"What if she's been kidnapped?" Daphne perked up.

"Daph, don't say that." Fred glared at Daphne.

"No, I'm serious. The Rusty Pigs, you know what they were – are, capable of."

Shaggy's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Daph, you can't point fingers. Why would they want to kidnap Velma?" Fred asked.

"They want revenge. And, maybe not just Velma. Maybe all of us. Maybe they want revenge on all of us."

"I like your thinking, Daphne."

"What! You – like – her – thinking. Are you crazy?" Shaggy snapped.

"Not in that way Shaggy. But, anyway. So, we assume Velma is being held hostage by the Rusty Pigs. But one question still remains." Fred summarised.

"What's that?"

"_Where_ is Velma being held?"


	6. Ritual

The kidnap had been fairly easy. A quick strike to the side of the head, and she was down. It was funny really, her face when he saw her. He had swiftly pushed her onto the passenger seat, so he could take over driving. Pulling into a layby, he had then hauled her into the back of the so-called 'Mystery Machine'.

The vehicle she had chosen to drive in was a problem. He would have to disguise the vehicle in order to pull the crime off. Pulling out of the layby, he drove as casually as possible, only glancing to the sides to make sure no one was eying him suspiciously.

The location was a few miles north of Coolsville. It was a desolate area, a place where a solitary building had been plonked. He hauled her body out of the van, and lifting her over his shoulder, he took her inside.

He was a lucky man to be doing this job. The newly recruited leader, Will, had appointed him the job of kidnapping the smart one. They were going to hold them all captive here. Will had invented a list. Or, as Brandon said, a ritual. Like that from the movie_ Cabin In The Woods_.

First it was the smart one, Velma. The one with the scruffy hair had to be last. The princess, the blonde and the dog could go in any order.

According to Will, the building had been a top security prison in its past days. Now, it looked like a run down . . . something.

Huffing and puffing, he dumped her body on the floor in one of the cells. He locked and bolted the door, and got his mobile out.

"Liam?" Will answered.

"Job complete. She's in cell block 3. Unconscious. Knocked her out by quick strike to head, vehicle is a problem, _Mystery Inc. _ printed on the side."

"Good boy, Liam. Park the van in the underground garage, no one will see it. I'll meet you at the Burger Bar in 10 minutes."

"Sure." Liam hung up; glanced behind him to make sure she was still unconscious and walked out. He put the hood on his hoodie on and stuffed his hands in the pockets. Before leaving, he did as Will said and parked the van in the garage.

Stepping in puddles on the way up the hill, he left the girl, Velma, to fend for herself. Or, at least, until someone else came for her.


	7. Shaggy's Plan

Whilst the rest of the gang were asleep, one Shaggy Rogers was not. Lying in bed, worrying about Velma. What would this other gang do to her? Were they the type of gang who locked her in a room, leaving her bound and gagged? Or were they the type of gang who did something much worse?

Despite having a soft spot for Daphne, like everyone else who met her did, he knew that he had to rescue Velma.

Clambering out of bed, he threw on a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and an old Black Veil Brides hoodie. Shaggy knew it was emo,but it was black and inconspicuous.

If it went according to plan, the second step would be easy. It would be dangerous, but easy. The first step was important, and he **had** to succeed. It would be completely safe, unlike the second step. However, would the man Shaggy wanted to meet tell him everything he needed to know?

**XxX**

**So, currently I have no internet at all. I only gain internet access when I visit my aunty or neighbour. I am moving house on Thursday, so hopefully I will have it by next week! :)**


	8. Amatuers (Not)

Velma Dinkley awoke groggily, in what seemed like a deserted prison. She guessed this by the grotty bed and toilet stall in the room. Maybe she was wrong, seeing as she had been hit with a hard object earlier. Sitting up, she realised she was not tied up. Amateurs. That would mean she would be able to get out.

Thankfully, the man who had kidnapped her had not lost her glasses. They were still on her face. Leaning up on the wall for support, she stood up, wobbling slightly. Putting one leg in front of the other, she walked to the door. Twisting the handle, she pulled, pushed, shoved and hit the door, but it wouldn't budge. Maybe they weren't amateurs after all.

There was a small, possibly 13 inch by 10 inch barred window. There was no way she was going to get through that.

Tears leaked out her eyes. She rarely cried. The last time she cried was when Scooby Dum got knocked over by a car and passed away. They were all devastated that day. Especially Scooby, seeing as he was Scooby Dum's nephew.

Every other time she had been kidnapped, she was fine. She just sat patiently and waited for her hero to come. She hoped one day it would be Shaggy, but it was always Fred and Daphne to come to her rescue. It was definitely unlikely that Shaggy would come for her this time. These people were vicious. Jeez, they'd knocked her out to kidnap her! And they would probably also have other weapons, more dangerous weapons.

Wiping her tears away, she sat on the creaky bed and picked at a loose strand of string on her skirt. And waited. As much as she looked forward to someone coming in the room, she was worried about who would come in the room. And what they would do to her whilst they were in the room.

**OMG! I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR AGES. AS I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER, I WAS MOVING HOUSE. INTERNET TOOK A LOT LONGER THAN I EXPECTED!**

**AS I AM SO LATE, I WILL TRY AND UPDATE CHAPTERS QUICKER. **

**CULLENLOVER9 X**


	9. Visit

It had been a week and a half, and already Josh Pecks was feeling depressed. His cell mate, a fat bloke named Phil, was . . . well, he was just plain rude. He snored, he farted and he burped loud, long and smelly burps. Apparently, the man had murdered his next door neighbour, who had been buying pricey orders from the posh takeaways in town and delivering them to his house, so Phil had had to be buying the food. Despite the fact that Josh was an arsonist, he was actually scared of having a murderer as a cell mate.

The bell rung for visiting time. Not once, since he had been thrown in prison, had Josh had any visitors. Not even from his own gang! Phil's wife came every day. So it was no surprise to him when his name was called. However, when Josh's name was called, he was taken aback.

Wondering who had come to visit him, he stood up and followed the officer through the twisting corridors into the visiting room. Glancing round to try and find one of his friends, he found no one. However the officer led him to the corner of the room, gestured him to sit down, where a person in a Black Veil Brides hoodie sat.

"Who are you?" he asked. The person looked up, and Josh recognised it to be Shaggy Rogers, the scruffy one from Mystery Inc.

"Mystery bloody Inc.!" Josh stood up to leave.

"Wait! Josh, I need your help." Josh sat down again, reluctantly.

"Why would I want to help you, you opposing scum?" Josh spat.

"Because. . . because I'd help you if you were in the same position I was in. Jeez, that sounds cheesy." Shaggy grinned, then went serious again.

"Yes, it does. But, anyway, what position are you in? 3rd, 4th?"

"Oh, ha,ha. No, I'm in a tough one." Shaggy sighed. After a few seconds of silence, Josh replied:

"Fine. What do you want help with?"

"My friend, Velma, she's been kidnapped by your gang and -" Shaggy began but was interrupted by Josh.

"What? By my gang? No there must be a mistake. My gang wouldn't commit a crime without me!" Josh shrieked, which resulted in fellow criminals and guards looking at him.

"I thought you wanted revenge on us?"

"Sure I did, but **_I_**was meant to get revenge on you, not them! I'm there leader! I decide what to do!"

"You're not there leader, anymore. And this is why we need your help."

"Well, I am sorry, but I am no help to you. I am stuck in here, day in, day out, so . . ."

"No. If you could just give me an address of your HQ, that would be great."

"An address of my HQ. What, you plan on breaking in?"

"No. I'm gonna go in and pretend I'm one of your crew, hence the disguise, and hopefully they'll tell me the place where Velma is being held."

"Hmmm. Risky. Is that why you didn't bring your pooch? I observed whilst chasing you that you and the dog never left your side."

"Well, yeah. Even though we always pull off our awesome disguises, your gang seem . . . smart. Anyway, what about the address?"

"Ah, yes. Stay there." He stood up and walked to the officer, who escorted him back to his cell.

Meanwhile, Shaggy was sitting at the table, waiting for Josh to return. _This is going surprisingly well._ What the others would say when he returned, he didn't want to think about. He could imagine it now.

_What the hell were you thinking?! Sneaking into the Goddamn Rusty Pigs HQ!_

_Shaggy you could have got yourself killed!_

And Scooby . . . well, Scooby would just cry because he hadn't tagged along.

Josh returned holding 2 items. One, a sheet of paper, probably with the address written on it. The other, a shiny black jacket.

He handed Shaggy the sheet of paper.

_9 Bloodbath Lane, Coolsville_

"Oh, how coincidental. Bloodbath Lane, eh?" Shaggy mused.

"Yes, yes, I know."

"What's the other thing?"

"Ah, here. It's out trademark jacket. The logo on the back and all. It is a lot better than that – that BVB hoodie."

Shaggy grinned.

"It was the only black thing I have. Thanks."

The bell rung for the end of visiting time. Both boys stood up to leave.

"Josh, thank you. All this time, I thought you were an evil bugger, but I was wrong."

"Shaggy, all this time, I thought you were a lanky coward, who did nothing without his dog, I was wrong on so many levels."

Both boys grinned, shook hands, and then Josh was led away by an officer.

**XxX**

**Sorry, the ending is a bit abrupt in this chapter.**


	10. HELP!

Velma Dinkley was getting irritated. It had been about 5 hours since she had woken up. Now pacing round the room, she was thinking so hard she thought her brain was about to explode.

Despite the fact there was the one window, and the locked door, she knew there had to be a way out. When there's a will, there's a way. That's what kept her motivated.

There were no secret doors, or underground tunnels. No buttons or levers that opened the door.

There was a solitary sink in the corner of the room, which she had not noticed when she first woke up. The little sink had 2 fancy dragon faucets. She walked over to it and inspected it. They were both bronze and intricately detailed. She twisted one of the dragon's heads and water came pouring out of the open mouth.

She cupped her hands and took a sip of the water. Ice cold. The best water she had ever tasted. Before she could take another sip, she heard a clicking sound. The sound of keys being turned in a door. Turning round, she held her breath, waiting for the door to open. Nothing.

However, when she turned back to the sink, something caught her eye. Just under the sink was a small hole in the wall. She bent down and inspected it. She would manage to squeeze her hand in there.

She felt around the hole to feel for something. Something scuttled across her hand and she withdrew it from the hole, shrieking. She could now imagine what it must be like to go on _I'm a Celebrity_. She put her hand in the hole again, and felt around for other things.

Finding something hard in the hole, she grabbed it and bought it out: Keys.

Gasping, she stared at themm, completely mesmerized. She ran over to the door and put the keys in the lock. Hardly breathing, she turned the key and heard a clicking sound. Gripping the handle, she opened the door . . .

And came face to face with a man. Shrieking, she tried to slam the door, but the man placed his hand on the door. Velma backed away to the far corner of the room, watching the man. He had walked into the room.

Velma noticed he was holding a dog carrier. Staring at it, she could not see the breed of dog, but she knew it must be vicious, as it was lunging itself at door of the cage. It must be muzzled too, as it was whining, not barking.

The man took the key from the door.

"Don't try anything like that again, or it'll be the last thing you do." He said. Picking up the carrier, he walked out the room.

Velma sat on the bed and let the tears fall. She had been so close to escaping, and now that chance was ruined. And they also had a dog! What breed it was, she didn't want to know.

HELP!

**XxX**

**Is the ending alright? I think it seems rushed. Let me know, please! :)**


	11. The RP HQ

*Wherever the word 'freaking' is, it actually means 'f***ing' but as this story is rated T I am not using that word.

**XxX**

Slamming the brakes, making the gravel underneath the car crunch, Shaggy climbed out the car. He tried to take in the building that faced him. When Josh said the address was _9 Bloodbath Lane_, he expected to be an abandoned slaughterhouse or something. Instead what faced him was what seemed like a giant observatory. Let's say, a modern, giant observatory.

"Was not expecting this." Shaggy muttered. Throwing on the jacket, he put the hood up. Throwing his hands in his pockets, as that was what most teens did, he felt something hard. Clutching it tightly, and slowly pulling it out, he gasped when he saw what it was.

A gun. Silver Walther P99, to be specific. Holding it at arm's length, as if he were allergic to it, he gave it a concerned look.

_How the heck had Josh managed to sneak this into the jacket?_

Pocketing the gun, he walked up to the door. Opening the door, he cautiously walked in, checking behind the door and around corners for any of the gang. The building was like a rabbit warren, with all the corners and twisting stairs.

After a while, or what seemed like hours, he came to a closed door. Putting his ear to it, he listened hard, and heard voices.

"Do they think your dead?" One harsh voce said. A muttering could be heard, and then a slap sound.

"I answer the questions!" Then silence.

After about 1 minute, a screaming sound was heard. A screaming sound filled with pain. As if the person inside the room was being tortured.

_Velma. Velma. Velma. Velma. Velma._ Every time his heart beat, the name seemed to run through Shaggy's mind.

He couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing the gun from his pocket, he kicked the door open, holding the gun with a quavering hand.

Inside the room, however, was a young boy, who looked to be about 18, playing Far Cry 3. Gawping at Shaggy, the boy stood up, and put his hands above his head.

Glancing around the room, there was no Velma. Lowering the gun, he put it back in his pocket.

"Jesus Christ, I'm sorry." The boy put his hands down. To the side of the room, there was another door. Shaggy heard footsteps and the door slammed open.

"No, no, no, no, NO! You don't put ya freaking hands up if someone holds a gun to ya!" The boy shrank back, flinched everytime the man shouted 'freaking'.

"You should freaking know that by now!"

"I'm sorry. I panicked. It was sudden. I wasn't expecting it. I'm sorry!"

"Alright, alright, enough of the apologies!" Finally acknowledging Shaggy's presence, the man 'checked him out'.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

Having recently completed Far Cry 3, Shaggy chose the first name that came to his head.

"Jason."

"Jason? Well, Jay-son, what you want? Why you burst in 'ere like a freaking madman?"

"I was- I was practicing what I was gonna do when I attack Mystery Inc." Shaggy quickly gabbled.

"Attack Mystery Inc.? Why you hate them, Jason?"

"They threw me in jail. I – I accidently set fire to their old HQ."

" So, why you here?"

Getting more confident by the minute, Shaggy already had a story in his head.

"I heard about that Josh getting thrown in prison. I heard you were planning a revenge on them. I wanna join in. I hate them. I even found this hoodie with your logo on the back. That's how much I wanna join."

"Ya seem to have a good attitude to crime, Jay. Now normally I'm not as easy to please, but as you have been a criminal, and not just a street rat who wants to join our gang for a living, I'm intrigued. You can join our gang. If ya want."

"Sure. What would my job be in the group?"

"Well, the first rank is just cleanin'."

"Cleaning? You kidding me?"

"No. I'm not kidding. But as I said, you seem to have a good attitude, so I'm not gonna appoint you the job of cleanin'. Instead, the job of kidnappin'. You say ya hate Mystery Inc. So how 'bout it?"

"Kidnapping? Sure. Great."

"Good. Start now." The man turned to leave.

"Wait. Who do I kidnap? Where do I take them?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, I have a list, see, there's a ritual that I, Will, made up." Will put his hands into his hoodies pockets.

"Ummm, the little buggers 'ere somewhere. Ah, 'ere ya go." Will handed Shaggy a slip of paper, with the names of each of Mystery Inc. on it.

"Pick the one ya wanna kidnap." Shaggy looked down at the slip of paper.

"Ummm, Fred."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, turn the paper over." Shaggy turned the paper over, and on the back was an address.

"That's where ya drop 'em off."

"Is that where the other one is. The smart one?"

"Yeah. They all go there."

"You mind if I take this to my car? I can put it in my Sat-Nav."

"Sure."

Triumphed by his victory of getting the address of where Velma was, he walked to his car with Will in tow, clambered into the car and started the engine. Rolling down the window, he typed in the address on his Sat-Nav and saved it. He noticed Will was checking out his car.

"Neat car. Volvo XC60. Big boots."

"Yeah. Big enough to get Fred in." Looking at Will, he noticed Will was staring at something in the backseat.

"You alright?" Will looked accusingly at Shaggy.

Twisting round to see what Will had been shocked at, Shaggy froze.

_Crap._

A box of Scooby Snax.

Something clicked in Will's head, as he realised who he was facing. Before he could react, the car was gone.

"Get 'im! Don't let 'im escape!"

But Shaggy had already sped away.

Speeding along the highway, Shaggy pushed down on the accelerator, willing the car to go faster. Looking through the mirrors, he let a sigh of relief out when he saw nobody was behind him.

However, his smile disappeared when he saw 2 cars speed around the bend.

"Crap." Pushing his foot down again, he drifted around the corners and reached 80mph on the straights, however the 2 cars were still hot on his trail.

Realising he was nearly at the HQ, he pushed his foot down on the accelerator as hard as he could, until he was travelling at 90mph. _Thank God, there are no cops._

Seeing the gate that led to the HQ, he slammed left, making the cars behind zoom past. Smashing through the gates, he drove up the winding drive till he reached the house.

Climbing out the car and running to the door, he took a breath and quickly shrugged off the coat, however pocketing the gun in his tracksuit bottom pockets. Opening the door, he walked in about 2 steps when out of nowhere, Daphne had him in a huge bear hug, crying.

"Daph, what's wrong?" Looking over her shoulders, Shaggy noticed Fred was standing there, with a mixture of upset, confusion and a hint of angriness on his face.

Letting go of Shaggy, Daphne stepped, back, tears streaming down her face.

"Scooby's gone. They got him."


	12. The Mystery Is Only Just Beginning

5:00pm

**XxX**

Sitting on the sofa with yet another cup of coffee in his hand, Shaggy was speechless, even 3 hours after Daphne had told him that the Rusty Pigs had dognapped Scooby.

"When did he go?"

"We don't know. We woke up at 7:00. Went into your bedroom, and both you and Scooby were gone. We thought they'd kidnapped both of you."

"Well, I woke up at 2:00 and left at 4:00. Scooby wasn't gone then."

"So, the kidnapper must have come between 4:00 and 6:30." Fred concluded.

"Shaggy, where were you? Where did you go?" Daphne asked.

Sighing, Shaggy told them everything, how he went to the jail and saw Josh, and then went to the HQ, and then had a car chase home. Fred and Daphne both reacted how Shaggy thought they would.

"Why the hell didn't you wake us up? We could have come with you?" Fred yelled

"They would've known! And Josh wouldn't have had 3 hoodies to give!" Shaggy argued.

"Hoodies! So now you have a Rusty Pigs hoodie? Great."

"How is that bad? I almost got away with it too."

"Now you sound like one of them. "I almost got away with it too.""

"I don't sound like that!"

"Guys!" Daphne tried to intervene.

"And you know what? If you hadn't of left, Scooby would still be here now."

"GUYS!" Daphne shouted, getting the boys attention.

"Just stop it. We're a team, remember."

"At least I know where they're being held." Shaggy muttered.

"What?" Fred and Daphne said simultaneously.

"I know where they're being held."

Hearing gravel crunching outside, the three of them looked out the window. 2 black Mercedes were pulling into the drive. The 2 black Mercedes that had chased Shaggy home.

"And the place where we're going to be held if we don't leave now."

5 seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come on." Shaggy whispered.

Creeping into the kitchen, the three remaining gang members searched in the drawer for the back door key.

"We know you're in there, so open up!" A man shouted from outside, thumping on the door.

Fumbling through the drawers for the key, they heard a crash.

"Oh God. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." Daphne panicked.

"Daph, calm down."

"Got it!" Fred held the key up. Unlocking the door, they ran out. Rounding the corner of the house, they were forced back behind the wall by Fred, who had left the building first. 2 men were standing at their car, also facing Shaggy's car.

"They have guns." Daphne squeaked.

Shaggy picked up a stone and threw it over the Mercedes, where it landed with a _crunch_. The 2 men looked over, and one went to investigate. Picking up another larger stone, Shaggy threw it again, but this time it landed on the remaining man's head. The man jolted and fell to the ground.

"It had to be done." Shaggy muttered.

Quickly, the three ran to the car and clambered in. Unfortunately, the man who had gone to investigate heard them and turned around.

"Hey, hey guys, quick, there here!" The man drew out his gun, but the ammo fell out.

"What?" The other 2 men ran out of the HQ, with their guns drawn. But the car with Shaggy, Daphne and Fred were gone.

**XxX**

**Not a very long chapter sorry, but I hope you are enjoying the story so far. x**

**p.s. Next chapter, you will see action, adrenaline and explosions. I know that's not Scooby Doo, but it's Fanfiction, ANYTHING can happen ;)**

**p.p.s. Also next chapter, you will see a COMPLETELY different side to Shaggy! ;););)**


	13. Car Chase 2

**5:30pm**

**XxX**

As soon as they left, the rain had started. Heavy rain, that bounced when it hit the ground. The roads were becoming slippery.

When checking the coast was clear, Shaggy stopped the car to find the address where Velma was being held. Clicking on it, he waited impatiently, checking for the men to come speeding round the corner.

When it loaded, the three members all cheered when they saw that the location was only 15 miles away.

Setting off again, they made their way down the road. But the 2 Mercedes came swerving round the bend.

"Course, that had to happen." Shaggy stepped on the accelerator. The wheels skidded on the wet tarmac, however the car didn't slow down.

Suddenly, a loud _bang_ was heard and Daphne screamed.

"They're shooting at us!" She screamed.

"Fred, take the wheel." Shaggy took his seatbelt off.

"What!"

"Just do it!" Fred undid his belt. Grabbing the wheel, Shaggy let go and both boys clambered over each other. When they had sat in the seats, Fred did his belt up.

"What are you doing?"

"Something really crazy and stupid. Daphne, pass that black hoodie over will you?" Passing it over, Shaggy grabbed the gun out of the pocket.

Another shot was heard, and Daphne screamed again.

"Shaggy, where the hell did you get that from?"

"Josh." Gripping the gun, Shaggy leant out the window.

"Shaggy, get the hell down from there!" Fred grabbed onto Shaggy's shirt.

"Fred, trust me! Just keep driving, don't slow down, or else we'll all die! Trust me." Fred let Shaggy's shirt go.

Gripping onto the metal bars on the roof of the car, Shaggy lifted himself up, so he sat on the window frame. Lifting himself up again, he pulled himself onto the roof of the car. Fortunately, at this time, the men in the car behind looked like they had a problem with their gun.

Crouching down, and holding the metal bars_ tightly_, he balanced himself. Holding the gun in a wobbly hand he put his finger on the trigger.

_Trying to act brave is the hardest thing ever_ Shaggy thought.

Aiming the gun, which was fairly difficult due to his wobbly hand, he concentrated.

_This is for Velma. For Scooby. _

_For Josh._

And he pulled the trigger. The front right wheel of the car behind him exploded.

Of course he wasn't going to shoot the man in the car. He couldn't. Yet. If he could just slow the car down, that would be great.

The men in the car behind had finally got their gun working. Aiming the gun again, forgetting about the gun the men were holding, he pulled the trigger. The back right wheel of the car behind exploded.

The car behind skidded onto its side, rolling over and over, the sound of crunching metal and screams. A sound that would never leave Shaggy's mind.

The car rested on its side, rocking gently back and forth, then suddenly** BOOM!**

Throwing himself flat against the roof of the car, which was violently swerving, he cursed.

"Stop swerving the freaking car!" Shaggy shouted down to Fred.

Watching the ball of flame rise into the air and turn into smoke, Shaggy grinned.

He hadn't meant to kill them, but honest to God: _That Was AWESOME!_

Through the cloud of smoke, the second car came driving towards them. Clambering back into the car, with the aid of Fred, he sat in the seat and buckled his seatbelt.

"You alright?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. But please, Fred, we have one more car to lose, so can you step on it?" The second car was at the side of his car.

The man who was not driving held a gun up.

"HEADS DOWN!" Fred yelled.

The gang put the heads down, just in time to hear the window shatter. The car violently swerved.

"What are you doing?" Shaggy yelled.

"I'm not doing anything!" Looking up, the car beside was now colliding into them, trying to make them skid off the road into the forest 10 metres below.

Approaching a corner, skidding along the slippery road, Daphne screamed again. Coming to the corner, the car beside them gave them a violent shove. The Volvo rolled onto its side, onto its back, going round, and finally crashed down the hill where it landed upside down, crushed and shattered in the forest.

**XxX**

Waking up, Shaggy realised he was strapped to a bed or a metal surface. Struggling to get out of the strains, he saw a man standing in the corner of the room. The man snapped his head round, so fast, it was unbelievable. As quick as a vampire, or probably faster, the man was standing by the side of the bed. Then, Shaggy noticed something odd. He (as in Shaggy) was dressed in an orange sweatshirt, and a red skirt. He realised he was looking through the eyes of Velma. The man held a large kitchen knife up. Squirming, Shaggy, or Velma, tried to scream, but the gag would not let any sound out. The knife came down in the centre of his/her chest.

Shaggy's eyes snapped open.

**XxX**

Crawling out of the wreck, Shaggy helped Daphne out, who had a cut on her head and arm.

"Daphne? You alright?"

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"They knocked us off the road. Where's Fred?" Looking in the car, they realised Fred was not there. Looking around the area for him, there was no sign of him.

"He's gone."

**XxX**

**Do you like the ending in this chapter? I'm not sure about it. Plz review and tell me what you think x**


End file.
